Aquello que Sirius lee
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: James está preocupado porque Sirius lee... y Sirius NUNCA lee, nunca. JAMÁS. Cornamenta piensa que quizas esté muriendo, Remus y Peter saben que no, que solo exagera. Pero una cosa es cierta: Sirius tiene un misterioso libro en la mano y nadie sabe qué es... y lo que es peor, está encantado con la lectura.


Hacía muuuucho no escribía a los Merodeadores y ahora de golpe me ha venido este pequeño drabble que los involucra y que aquí dejo.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Nada es mío y todos los derechos van a mi querida Rowling.**_

* * *

Ese hubiera sido un día normal en la vida de los Merodeadores de catorce años de no ser por una cosa: James estaba con un ataque de pánico por culpa de Sirius.

—Sirius está leyendo —dijo un incrédulo James a Remus y a Peter que volvían de los jardines. —Repito: Sirius está leyendo. Y agrego más: está leyendo un libro, uno de verdad, uno grueso con muchas páginas de esos que pesan una tonelada.

Los dos recién llegados intercambiaron unas miradas incrédulas.

—Recién vengo de entrenar, entro en la habitación y ¿qué veo? A Canuto recostado en la cama, completamente sumido en la lectura.

—Debe estar estudiando —respondió Peter.

—¿Canuto estudiando?—James lanzó una risita— Sirius lee la noche antes de los exámenes y aprueba todo. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Remus lo sabe, el universo lo sabe.

—A ver —Remus agarró por los hombros a su amigo que parecía alterado —Cálmate, Cornamenta. ¿No simulaba? ¿No te estaba gastando una broma?

—¡No! Ni siquiera me respondió cuando le hablé y cuando intenté quitarle el libro casi que me gruñó ¡es grave! Hemos perdido a Sirius. ¡Es tu culpa, Remus! Vives leyendo y le has pegado tus manías a Canuto. ¿Puedes vivir con esa culpa?

—Primero: Dudo que le haya pegado mi amor por los libros a Sirius y segundo, sí, podría vivir con eso. Pero no es eso. Debemos subir y averiguar qué hace, qué lee y por qué.

James solo no había podido persuadir a Canuto, pero con el apoyo de la otra mitad de la banda seguro algo conseguiría. Porque era verdad que Sirius no leía (tan cierto como que Severus Snape no conocía el significado del acondicionador de pelo) y si su mejor amigo estaba leyendo, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

—Capaz se está muriendo y busca qué enfermedad tiene en ese libro.

—¡James, por favor! —Peter lo retó —Deja de ser tan escandaloso.

—Todo tiene una explicación, incluso el que Sirius haya ido a la biblioteca—afirmó Remus mientras terminaba de correr escaleras arriba rumbo al cuarto donde dormían juntos.

Cuando los tres entraron de golpe, abriendo la puerta con fuerza, efectivamente vieron que James había dicho la verdad: Sirius estaba concentradísimo en un tomo que, a simple vista, ninguno había visto antes. Canuto alzó los ojos al verlos, sonreía complacido de sí mismo.

—¿Vas a morir? —James clavó sus ojos marrones en él.

—¿Qué? —Sirius frunció el ceño —¡obvio que no! Algún día sí, pero no en lo inmediato. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Él cree que estas muriendo y que ese libro que lees tiene la cura o algo así de los síntomas de lo que tienes —explicó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco— yo no creo que estés muriendo… pero sí admito que verte leer es más raro que ver a Filch sonriendo.

—¡No me dejaste ver qué era hace un rato, Black! ¿Qué demonios ocultas?

—Esto, amigos míos, es la llave a la felicidad —respondió Sirius dando unos golpecitos con su mano en la contratapa.

—¿Tienes las respuestas a los TIMO's del año que viene?

—Mejor, Peter, mil veces mejor.

Finalmente Sirius acabó con el misterio que atormentaba a James e intrigaba a los otros dos. Los tres abrieron la boca al ver el libro que alzaba delante de él y a la vista de ellos. No sabían cómo lo había conseguido, definitivamente no era del castillo, pero de alguna forma había caído en su poder.

Sirius se sentía completamente encantado. Es que, claro, a los catorce años con las hormonas revolucionadas y con chicas empezando a interesarse en él bien valía las horas que había invertido leyendo y las que planeaba invertir todavía. Aún era joven, tenía muchos años por delante en los que practicar... Es que sí, solo el gran Sirius Black podría haber conseguido e ingresado al colegio de Magia, el antiquísimo Kamasutra.


End file.
